For a long time, textiles with colorized patterns attract consumers widespread, owing to the abundant colors, detailed and vivid designs. Besides, it often receives favors by producers because of its high value-added and economic benefits. Usually, colorized patterns are obtained by the methods of direct and resist printing in the conventional processing. Direct printing is mainly suitable for producing colorized patterns on a white or light background, and resist printing can be used to obtain pastel colored patterns on the dark background.
Conventional printing method is considered as a process with long time processing and complicated procedures, following with numerous factors that affecting the quality of the products. That is to say conditions are difficult to control. Furthermore, on the one hand it makes large demands on chemicals, water and energies; on the other hand it produces lots of wastewater and contaminants, which account for a huge challenge to the protecting of ecology and environment, as well as the production costs.
Consequently, instead of the conventional process, providing an efficient, green, ecological and environmental protecting new method of printing process not only can obtain colorized patterns, but also decrease the consumption of energy, reduce the applications of common chemicals and facilitate the achievement of cleaner production. Hence, it has an important significance of realization of energy saving and emissions reduction in enterprises of textile dyeing and printing.